


Quinlan at the doctor's office

by Lexi_Seigneur



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: F/M, For Shits and Giggles, I'm locked up and wanted to write something quick, Things that might have happened but didn't.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Seigneur/pseuds/Lexi_Seigneur
Summary: Contains spoilers for Defiance and Pride. To avoid spoilers, do not read until having read main fic until chapter 42.Contraception is complicated for Dhampir. Quinlan has an appointment to get the snip.
Relationships: Mr. Quinlan | Quintus Sertorius/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Quinlan at the doctor's office

Raul had rarely been so uncomfortable.

It was one thing to drive his grandma (may she rest in peace) to the doctor, but a cranky half-vampire? So tense. At least his _abuela_ would chat him up.

Raul switched on the radio to cover up the silence. A song about big bottoms filled the small cabin of his car. Quinlan pressed the off button without a word or a look. Raul didn’t try to stop him or make conversation. The half-breed was in a mood. A bad one.

Guys got precious about their private parts, and Quinlan was like any other guy in this situation. Raul had already gotten the snip and had recommended this doctor to others. Still, the doc had refused to see Quinlan without at least one Sun Hunter tagging along. And of course, Raul couldn’t say no. They needed to help each other, the Central Park survivors.

When they arrived at the urologist, the cozy waiting room was empty. A few leather couches, thick black curtains covering the windows, and stylish hooks with a single blazer on a coat hanger. It probably belonged to the staff, since Q was the only patient. A nurse handed them a form to fill up. They sat and Quinlan began filling the lines, while Raul glanced from time to time.

 **Name:** _Quintus Quinlan Sertorius_

 **Date of birth** **:** _around 40 AD_

 **Place of birth:** _somewhere in Sicily_

 **Healthcare provider:** _Health Fund for American Sun Hunters_

 **Allergies:** _Silver, Sunlight_

**Blood type:** _Preference for B-, however, not a picky eater._

**Reason for visit:** _unwanted fertility_

The last question had them scratching their heads.

“What should I say about past surgeries? What qualifies? Only those in hospitals or those in the battlefield? Their language is imprecise,”said Quinlan with an eyeroll.

“For most people, it’s precise enough. Just say none.”

Quinlan finished the questionnaire and gave it to the nurse. The urologist then arrived and quickly scanned the list. He was sweating through his cap and scrubs. When he handed the clipboard back to the nurse, his hands were shaking.

“Any allergies to anesthesia?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“None.”

“So nitrous oxide is all right?”

“I don’t recall this type of anesthetic from the brochure.”

“No…but…hum…”

He looked like he was about to run away. Raul pulled Quinlan aside and whispered,

“They want you completely gazed up, ‘cause they think you gonna tear their throats open if you panic.”

“I never panic.”

“Yeah, cool. They don’t know that. It won’t make you sleep. Just make you a little…nicer.”

“Fine! I don’t wish to suffer this situation longer than necessary.”

Quinlan turned away and followed the doctor to his surgery. Raul took a book from his pocket and made himself comfortable on the deep couches.

Ten minutes later, there was a crash followed by loud voices. Raul jumped to his feet while both the nurse and doctor ran out of the practice, screaming their heads off.

If they were gone, there was no need to rush. He marked the page he was reading and put his book down. When he looked up, Quinlan stumbled into the waiting area. Completely naked.

“Wooo! Q, I don’t wanna see your baby-maker.”

Quinlan rubbed his face, squinted and struggled toward a slender stainless steel lamp in a corner. He yanked it free by snapping the cord. Then he pointed it toward the thick dark curtains.

“I see you had…little time to prepare nee….new vessel!”

He stood there for a moment with a smirk, as though the curtain had replied something.

“It lacks…intimidation,” he slurred.

Raul stared at the curtain. It was just that, a curtain. Not exactly terrifying, but also not talkative.

“Are you hallucinating?” asked Raul.

Quinlan ignored him and turned to the blazer jacket hanging near the occluded windows.

“What this? New lapdog?”

“I’m calling Lexi. I’m not dealing with this.”

Raul rushed past Quinlan, still busy mumbling at the curtain. Lexi was on her way, but she didn’t make it on time to prevent Quinlan from destroying the waiting room.

“I’m so sorry!” she said as she rushed inside the practice in a blur.

“He’s in there,” replied Raul needlessly.

Quinlan was still fighting the curtain and screaming about it escaping.

Lexi entered the room and easily wrestled the lamp from Quinlan. He stared at her, up and down, starting with incomprehension followed by recognition.

“Beloved!”

He tripped on thin air and hugged her as he fell to his knees. She caught him and shot a worried look toward Raul who waved his hands to demonstrate his powerlessness.

“You’re so pretty… and you have hair.”

“Hum…yes, thank you.”

She tried to pull him up, but he tripped again.

“You gave me a son!”

Both Lexi and Raul startled at the loudness of his voice.

“Yes…”

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too. Shall we go home?”

“I don’t want a vasa…a vesa… No cutting please.”

“No cutting. Promised.”

He plunged his face against her chest so his “thank you” was barely audible. She kissed the top of his skull. Raul whispered “aaaaw”, before remembering Quinlan was naked. He didn’t want to know him that well, so he went to look for his clothes.


End file.
